


Tim Nearly gets Rabies

by keroppifrog



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Rabies, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroppifrog/pseuds/keroppifrog
Summary: Tim gets into what he believes to be a life-threatening brawl with a Raccoon in Rosswood Park.
Kudos: 9





	Tim Nearly gets Rabies

Tim

Golden brown leaves crunched softly beneath Tim’s sneakers as he stalked through the shadowy trails of Rosswood Park. Brian, who was currently hiding out along the edge of the woods, had instructed Tim to find and attack Jay in order to wrestle his camera out of his grasp. Locating Jay was not difficult to do, considering his entire life was now being documented on the Marble Hornets Youtube channel and he was quite loud and incautious when filming, even by himself. Although the sun had already made its descent into the horizon, Tim found his way along the familiar trails with little issue and was now following closely behind Jay, who was unknowingly guiding him by the blinking red light of his camera. He couldn’t have been more than a few feet ahead of him. Now all Tim had to do was find the perfect opportunity to launch himself at Jay.  
He needed to get closer in order to successfully launch out the attack. As carefully as he could, he began to quicken his pace, trying his best to conceal the swishing noises of his jacket as he moved. Suddenly, the powerful crunch of a twig snapping beneath his foot rang outwards, and Jay swiveled his way. In a panic, Tim let out a mumbled, “Shit” from beneath his mask and dove into the foliage that surrounded the trails, hoping that it was too dark for Jay to make out his movements. Crouching as low as he could, he peeked out from behind leaves and spiky, twisted branches. Jay was frantically glancing around, his whole body tensed.  
“Hello?” he called out. “Is anybody there?”  
Tim slowly crept backward, trying to conceal himself further in the bushes, when a low growl resounded from behind him. He froze for a moment, then slowly turned his body to face the source of the sound. His gaze was met by the two beady black eyes and snarling mouth of a raccoon. A very, very pissed off raccoon.  
“Hey there, buddy.” He said softly, slowly crawling away from the animal. “I’m not looking for any trouble here.”  
The raccoon, however, did not take kindly to his movements and let out a horrifyingly furious shriek, its fur bristling, its ears flattened, and its tail stuck up in the air. Tim flinched away from the animal, and all he could think before the following events unfolded was, “Since when do raccoons scream?”  
The fat, vicious creature launched itself at him and dug its needle-like claws into his shoulder. Tim felt its little teeth dig into his flesh, searing pain shooting down his arm. He howled in pain and in one swift movement jumped up and shoved the raccoon off of him with his other hand. Its claws ripped out of his skin as the animal hit the ground with an audible thud, only to gracefully fall back into its original defensive stance. It hissed again as Tim grabbed his bleeding shoulder and stumbled out of the foliage and back onto the trail. Jay was still standing a few feet ahead of him, camera in hand, face twisted into an expression of both fear and confusion. He took a startled step back.  
Tim decided it was best to abandon the mission. He ran in the direction he came from, the pain that was originally sharp and blinding now an aching throb. He heard a surprised, “Hey,” from Jay, but Tim was already too far ahead to look back.

Brian

Brian sat behind a fallen tree at the edge of the woods, hood up, mask on, and flip-phone out. The blue glow of the screen lit up his face and chest as he vigorously mashed at the buttons on his keyboard in a high-pressure game of Snake. Tim had left to follow Jay through the woods nearly fifteen minutes ago on a mission to retrieve Jay’s camera, and Brian wasn’t anticipating his return for at least another ten. Tim was good at attacking people, he noticed, but it would take a while for him to catch up to Jay, stalk him, take his camera, and then dash back to the entrance of the woods, especially since his lungs were so hardened from smoking that he’d probably have to take a coughing break at some point. Brian was confident that he would get the job done, though, and so there he sat, knees pulled up to his chest as he hunched over his new Nokia 3310.  
Just as he was about to beat his high score, he was interrupted by the sudden snapping of twigs and sound of labored breathing. He pocketed his phone and rose from his spot by the rotting log, surprised to hear Tim returning so soon.  
“Brian,” Tim emerged from the woods, his hand gripping his shoulder.  
“Hey dude, did you get the camera?”  
“No, I didn’t get the camera,” Tim spat, lifting his mask from his face. “There was a situation.”  
Brian then noticed the crimson blood soaking Tim’s right shoulder. “What kind of a situation?” He asked, eyebrows knotting together in concern.  
“A raccoon. A raccoon attacked me.”  
He stared at him in silence for a second. “Is that sarcasm? I can’t really tell if that’s-”  
“It’s not sarcasm,” Tim snarled, triggering a coughing fit. Brian offered him their shared pills as Tim nearly doubled over. This was not an unusual occurrence.  
“Sorry, I’ve just never heard of somebody getting attacked by a raccoon before. I don’t even think I’ve ever seen a raccoon in these woods.”  
Tim regained his composure and straightened. “Yeah, well, evidently, they exist.” He paused. “We should go before Jay comes back. He wasn’t far behind me the last time I checked.”  
“Good idea,” Brain replied, disappointed that their mission had failed. They would have to try again soon.  
As they walked back toward the parking lot, a cool breeze swept across the park. The temperature felt as though it had dropped a few degrees, significant enough to send chills down Brian’s spine. Overwhelming feelings of dread and deja-vu filled his stomach right before an impossibly tall, lanky, and, most notably, faceless man appeared out of thin air right before them. Brian could hear Tim fall back into an aggressive coughing fit before a wave of pain stabbed through his skull and everything went black.

Tim

Tim woke up to the burning morning sun baking his face through the window of his car. The first thing he noticed was an aching pain in his right shoulder. Then, after seeing his reflection in the rear-view mirror, a plastic mask resting on top of his head, the string still wrapped under his jaw. He removed the mask and tossed it into the back seat. The only thing he could remember from the night before was meeting up with Brian in the Rosswood parking lot to do… something. God knows what. It was lost to him now. He rustled through his pockets and took some of his pills as he felt a headache creeping up on him, then began to drive back home.  
As soon as he got home, Tim threw his bloody jacket into the washing machine and inspected his injured shoulder. The source of the pain was two small puncture wounds surrounded by a few smaller scratch marks. Shades of blue and purple bruising surrounded the wounds, and although each mark was small, the pain ran deep into his shoulder. He had obviously gotten bitten by something last night, but when or by what were both mysteries.  
Then, an utterly hair-raising thought crossed his mind. What if he had contracted rabies? A wave of nausea rushed over him as his heart dropped into his stomach. He dashed into his kitchen and snatched his phone off of the counter, frantically dialing on the keypad. 

Brian

Brian was awoken by the obnoxious ringing of his phone. At first, he had no idea where he was, but after a few moments of pure confusion, he realized he was at the abandoned hospital. He sat on a dirty mattress on the floor of a room surrounded by crumbling, graffitied walls, with nothing else in it but a half-empty water bottle. He had been to this place many times before, but suddenly waking up there with no memory of ever entering was alarming, to say the least.  
Another round of ringing snapped him out of his thoughts. He took it out of his pocket and flipped it open. “Hello?”  
“I’m going to die.” It was Tim.  
Brian stood up and walked out of the room, hoping that his car would be waiting for him outside once he found his way out of the building. “Huh?”  
His voice was tinny from the other end of the line, but Brian could still make out how frantic Tim sounded. “I have rabies, and I’m going to die. You’re in charge of funeral arrangements. I need Weezer to play so that the violent thrall of incelcore can help launch me into the afterlife. This is essential, Brian. Are you listening?”  
“You have… rabies?” Brian’s head was already hurting from this conversation.  
“Yes. I mean, probably. I think I got bit by some sort of animal last night, and I already have some of the symptoms. I had a headache earlier, and now that I think about it, I’m nauseous, too.”  
Brian was making his way down a set of stairs. He knew where he was now, which eased up his anxiety a bit, but this conversation was making him feel like he was being put through a hydraulic press. “You always have headaches. Those are a normal part of your day. Did you even see a doctor about this yet?”  
“No, but-”  
“Awesome. Go to whatever doctor it is you see, and then call me back when you get your Official Rabies Diagnosis.” Before Tim could respond, Brian flipped his phone shut and pocketed it. The sight of tall, swaying grasses in the afternoon sun greeted him at the hospital’s vandalized entrance. His car was not out front, but luckily after hiking around a bit, he found it parked awkwardly at the back entrance. He stumbled in, feeling somewhat drained, and drove home. As he drove, the knowledge that he had no memory at all of the night before began to gnaw at him. The feeling that whatever had happened had something to do with Jay crept up on him, but he shook it off. He was too tired for this. It always had to do with Jay. Asshole.  
Once home, Brian immediately made a beeline to his fridge, cracked open a beer, chugged it, and then flopped onto the couch. Just as he began to doze off, the ringing of his phone pierced his ears once again. He groaned and flipped it open. “Yea?”  
“So, I actually don’t have rabies.” Oh right, Tim.  
“Wonderful.” He paused. “Do you still want me to play Weezer at your funeral? Just for future reference.”  
“Absolutely.”  
His eyelids began to weigh shut. “Mmk. I’ll make sure to remember that.”  
And with that, Brian hung up and drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
